Palabras al Viento
by Medias tarot
Summary: PEQUEÑO RELATO DE TERRY HACIA SU BEBE AL QUEDARSE SOLO CON ELLA POR UNAS HORAS.. EN HOMENAJE AL DIA DEL PADRE, LAS INVITO A LEER, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y SI LES GUSTA XFA DEJENME UN REVIEW... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO.
1. Triste Historia de Amor

**Triste Historia de Amor**

Una gota de sangre cayó sobre la nieve, reflejando el dolor de la perdida, como una estrella perdida en el amanecer. El líquido rojo no tardó en quedar impreso en la superficie congelada, manchando su dulzura e impregnando de dolor su bella inocencia. Terruce no se percató de lo fuerte que se estaba mordiendo el labio hasta que un fino hilo de sangre corrió por su barbilla, el dolor físico ya no le importaba pues no le provocaba ni la mitad de sufrimiento que la herida que desgarraba su corazón. La sangre que salía de su labio como de una fuente era cada vez más abundosa y el color de sus manos posadas sobre la nieve había pasado del rojo al morado. Más era el dolor de su alma el que le hacía retorcerse sobre la nieve a horas tan intempestivas de la noche.

El cementerio estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral solo interrumpido por el llanto y las lamentaciones del vivo. Todos los allí enterrados se habían consumido hacía mucho tiempo, todos los muertos yacían en sus tumbas con los huesos roídos por los gusanos y las ropas fúnebres agujereadas. Algunos de ellos habían tenido una vida feliz mientras que otros se habían retorcido tanto en vida como en la muerte, algunos habían muerto en sus lechos rodeados de aquellos que los amaban, otros sin embargo lo habían hecho a dos metros bajo tierra entre incesantes gritos de desesperación… Lo que estaba claro era que ahora todos y cada uno de ellos descansaba en paz y en compañía. Sin embargo los vivos no descansaban con la misma facilidad.

Cuando la muerte nos cierra los ojos, no nos importa los llantos de aquellos a los que amamos, no nos molesta el pequeño espacio de madera al que nos confinan, ni siquiera nos despiertan los insectos agujereando nuestra carne… La muerte es el mas profundo de los sueños, cae sobre nosotros como un hechizo y no nos abandona jamás, obligándonos a yacer olvidados para siempre. Cuando el nombre grabado en la roca desaparece los muertos lo hacen con él, pues ¿Quién recuerda a los muertos? Terruce Greum Grandchester, que en sus años dorados se proclamo como el mejor actor en las tablas de Broadway, solo el lo hacía, la recordaba, la añoraba y aun la amaba. El dolor de su perdida no lo abandonaba. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro, cada vez que reinaba el silencio creía escuchar su voz… Pero ella había sucumbido a la muerte.

Después de llegar de una función de teatro en donde presentaba una de sus mas memorables éxitos Hamlet, donde su esposa lo esperaba con el mismo ímpetu que se espera al amor de su vida, una hermosa noche de verano, como acostumbraban después de cenar, pasear por los alrededores de Central Park, caminaba y reían y de vez en cuando se detenían para abrazarse, besarse y decirse de mil maneras lo mucho que se amaban... Pero como todo amor hermoso y puro que ellos se tenían... Había gente que les envidiaba, incluso los odiaban por la enorme felicidad que irradiaba la pareja...

Siendo un pariente de ella, al no soportar su desprecio, los observo durante cierto tiempo, siguiéndolos cada noche que salían a su caminata por el parque central... Los interceptó, el castaño sabía como lidiar con el, no si en vano era hijo de un noble ingles y los miembros de su seguridad privada le habían enseñado unos que otros trucos para defenderse de maleandros y pandilleros... Los maldijo una y mil veces de que nunca serían felices, el castaño se abalanzó sobre el, ante la mirada de espanto de su joven esposa... forcejearon, Neil ya no era el mismo joven debilucho en sus años de adolescencia, eso Terry se dio cuenta... Sin embargo cuando el joven Grandchester creía tenerlo sometido, de un solo movimiento Neil se zafó de su agarre y sin poder ver hacia donde dirigía su arma, disparo... Dando en uno de los órganos vitales de su prima, el ingles grito el nombre de su esposa... Candy lo miraba con lagrimas en sus verdes esmeraldas, su mano derecha fue a dar a la altura de su pecho, y al verse que se manchaba de sangre, no puso mas y cayó, Neil salió huyendo cobardemente perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, pudo haber sido alcanzado por el ingles, pero este opto por ir al lado de su pecosa...

La abrazó diciéndole que se aferrara a la vida, que ella era muy fuerte, que no lo dejara... pero la joven ya no sentía dolor... le habló diciéndole que lo amaba, que fuera fuerte... y que a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos habían sido lo mas maravillosos de su vida, con su mano ensangrentada toco la mejilla del joven... se acurruco en su pecho, quería sentir y escuchar por ultima vez el latir de su corazón... Y con un TE AMO yació su cuerpo frío en los brazos de su amado, Terry lloró, grito el nombre de su pecosa y en su funeral fue lo mismo, se dijo que paso toda la noche junto a la tumba de la ojiverde conservando la esperanza de que todo eso fuera un sueño, que en cualquier momento despertaría y ella volvería a vivir y serían felices para siempre. Pero eso no ocurre en la vida real, en este mundo solo hay dolor, tristeza y desesperanza… Y Terry lo sabía, desde que ella no llenaba sus días con su perfume de rosas había olvidado comer, dormir, vivir…

La piel pálida del muchacho hacía juego con el color blanquecino de la nieve y contrastaba a la perfección con sus ropas negras y raídas. Sus hermoso ojos en color zafiro ya no brillaban como cuando ella los veía. En las últimas semanas había empeorado tanto que a través de la blanquecina piel casi se podían adivinar los huesos que descansaban debajo. Cada día que pasaba presentaba un aspecto mas demacrado, las ojeras que habitaban su rostro eran ya tan pronunciadas que cualquiera hubiese dicho que se trataba de un cadáver. Y eso era lo que el ansiaba con toda su alma: acompañar a su amada a la eternidad, yacer junto a ella, no volver a derramar lágrimas nunca más.  
Su cuerpo no era lo único que presentaba un aspecto deplorable, su mente también había enfermado. Al principio el dolor lo había desgarrado por completo, haciendo que su corazón desangrara su mente, pero con el paso de los días había ido empeorando.

Ahora se pasaba horas enteras gritando lamentaciones en un rincón mientras las lágrimas drenaban su inundada razón, susurraba incoherencias a las cerraduras o se tendía sobre la tumba de Candy y lloraba y gritaba durante horas.

El vaho escapaba de su boca junto con indecibles lamentaciones y sin embargo la pena no lo abandonaba. Su labio ya había dejado de sangrar pero sus labios amoratados aun susurraban el nombre de ella.

Entonces la luna reflejó su plateada luz sobre la piedra de ella y la mente enferma del chico tuvo una revelación. Con el rostro apretado contra la nieve que cubría su tumba creyó escuchar la voz de ella llamándole: había perdido el juicio. Y como los locos no atienden a la razón, aquella alucinación había acabado por consumir por completo su mente y el chico hizo lo que ella le había pedido, acudir a ella. Con los frágiles dedos casi congelados comenzó a escarbar en la tumba de su amada. Al llegar a la dura tierra pronto se le quebraron las uñas con el sonido del hielo al resquebrajarse. La sangre salía a borbotones de las heridas de sus manos pero a él no le importaba, al fin y al cabo ella lo había llamado. Al fin volverían a encontrarse. Él escuchaba su voz mientras destrozaba sus huesos, sonreía mientras escarbaba. Como un loco siguió hurgando en la tierra baldía…

Casi había pasado la noche cuando finalmente logró abrir el ataúd de su amada pecosa, como él la llamaba. Con muchísimo cuidado la sacó de su lecho de gusanos y la posó sobre la nieve. Con sumo cuidado besó sus labios descompuestos y con cariño acarició sus cabellos llenos de larvas. Sí, realmente era tan bella como el la recordaba, a pesar de que su piel antaño pálida y sensual había adquirido un color verde y que sus párpados se habían hundido en las cuencas seguía siendo bella.  
Entonces con toda la ternura del mundo se tumbó junto a ella en la nieve y abrazándola se quedó dormido, soñando sueños de nubes y caramelos de amor. El amanecer ya despuntaba en el cielo.

A la mañana siguiente dos cadáveres fueron encontrados fuera de un agujero en el cementerio de Nueva York. Uno de ellos, una mujer en avanzado estado de descomposición, el otro un hombre joven congelado, de cabellos castaños que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, los dedos rotos y despellejados, sin uñas y una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Al fin descansaban juntos, paseando por la tierra de los sueños, la tierra de los muertos.


	2. Lagrimas de Hielo sobre un rostro Pecoso

_**LAGRIMAS DE HIELO SOBRE UN ROSTRO PECOSO**_

Invierno de 1918... solo faltan diez minutos y otro año que se va, y heme aquí, mientras los demás la pasan felizmente con sus familias, yo... solo finjo algo que no siento.

Mi mente vuelve a aquella primavera de mayo, en el zoológico Blue River de Londres, cuando comencé a hablar contigo. Tenía la sensación de conocerte desde siempre. Eras muy diferente a los demás, desde que te conocí advertí esa característica en ti. Pero después, aquel día, entendí que sí, eras diferente, pero también de como te imaginaba yo.  
Eras capaz de defender nuestro amor, de leer en mis ojos todo el cariño que sentía por ti.  
Tal vez nuestra historia era equivocada y no ha sido capaz de soportar tanto, sin embargo yo pensaba que era una de las cosas más sólidas de mi vida.  
Todo había tenido comienzo perfectamente y yo me sentía la persona más feliz de la tierra.

Hemos estado juntos varios meses. En este tiempo he reído, he aprendido a amar la vida y sobretodo a ti.

Aquel día que me besaste... ese simple y esporádico roce de nuestros labios causó mucho efecto en mí... desgraciadamente ingenua a eso, te respondí dándote una bofetada en tu rostro. Y tu con tu característica arrogancia, respondiste de igual manera, en ese momento te dije que te odiada... pero ¿Cómo voy a odiar a la persona que mas amo en el mundo? Al que me enseño que no siempre hay que vivir a la sombra de un pasado, al que me dijo aquella noche cuando ingenuos caímos en la trampa de Elisa, que fuera fuerte, que pase lo que pase sonriera... ja... Después de esa maldita noche ya nada entre nosotros fue igual, te alejaste de mi, creyendo que con tu partida me dabas la salvación a una injusticia.. . si vieras que a mi no me importaba si fuera o no repudiada por mi familia, lo único que importaba eras tu... simplemente Tu. Pero a pesar de tu fría y corta despedida aquella noche de Londres, sirvió para que cumplieras tu sueño.

Tiempo después nos reencontramos, sentía cuando estrechaba tus manos nada ni nadie nos separaría... pero las circunstancias y el honor de cumplir con tu deber, dijimos adiós.... Adiós en aquella fría noche de invierno. No se si cuando caí enferma en aquella plataforma de las lagrimas era por la helada que se estrujaba en mi cuerpo, o por la friadal y soledad que cubría mi alma. Aquella noche grite tu nombre, queriendo despedirme de ti, pero es imposible si el viento lo decía restregándolo en mi rostro.

He tratado una y mil veces componer lo que queda de mi, siento que he defraudado a mis amigos por no poder complacerlos, y me duele.... Me duele en el alma tener que fingir que todo esta bien.

Te he amado con todo mi corazón y aprecio muchísimo saber que te hice feliz. Y ahora... ¿que ha quedado? sonrisas que se van, frases no dichas... aquel beso que todavía quema sobre mis labios y lágrimas de hielo que corren sobre mi rostro por miedo a perder esos recuerdos...

Una vez alguien dijo: " el tiempo cura las heridas más profundas" pero... ¿el tiempo es capaz de recomponer el corazón que tú has dividido en dos? ¿Podrán mis ojos dejar de llorar, mi mente dejar de pensarte?

Sí, la vida es realmente extraña a veces.  
Tu quisiste que te prometiera que fuera feliz, pero.... ¿Acaso tu lo eres, tu puedes hacer de cuenta que nuestro amor ha sido solo un mal sueño?

Yo no, porque los sueños antes o después se olvidan, pero olvidarte a ti es difícil. Es imposible borrar tu nombre de las paredes de mi corazón. Igualmente te agradezco por haberme ilusionado afectuosamente y por haberme regalado los momentos más felices y tristes de mi adolescencia. ..

Ahora solo puedo desearte toda la felicidad de este mundo...  
Recuerda que mi amor por ti no terminará jamás, hará siempre parte de mí...

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MI AMOR... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO TERRUCE GREUM GRANDCHESTER.**_

Candice White Andley


	3. Cuanto me haces falta pequeña Pecosa

Hola nuevamente a todas las personas de este grupo, bueno agradeciendo nuevamente los mensajes que me hicieron llegar con respecto a UNA HISTORIA TRISTE DE AMOR, LAGRIMAS DE HIELO SOBRE UN ROSTRO PECOSO, les traigo nuevamente un relato de melancolía, pero esta vez es Terry deseandole a su querida pecosa.

Creame que me costo mas trabajo realizarlo, ya que es muy dificil adentrarse en los sentimientos de un chico, y mas si te trata de Terry Grandchester.

Bueno espero sus comentarios, cuidense mucho esta noche y les deseo de todo corazon lo mejor de lo mejor. de su amiga

Ana Lilian Panti (pantimedias tarot)

CUANTO ME HACES FALTA, PEQUEÑA PECOSA...

Nueva York, invierno de 1918

Después de pasar por casa de mi madre para acompañarla a cenar, llegue a mi departamento encontrándome con la fiel compañera que desde tu partida ha estado conmigo... La Soledad.

Me sirvo un poco de whisky, enciendo un cigarrillo, miro mi reloj dándome cuenta que solo faltan diez minutos para que este año termine... La verdad me da igual si empieza otro, porque desde aquella noche para mí el tiempo se ha detenido.

Que irónica es la vida, a lo largo de estos años he cosechado éxito tras éxito en cada obra que interpreto, pero... de que me sirve si con la única persona que quisiera festejarlo, no esta conmigo.

Desde que te vi aquella noche parecida a esta quede deslumbrado por tu belleza, sé que me porte tan inmaduro burlándome de esas pequeñas estrellas salpicadas en tu rostro... La verdad amor mío, ahí me di cuenta de que los angeles si existen, después de ese breve encuentro me fui a mi camarote con la única idea de querer volver a toparme contigo, la verdad agradecí a la vida de que fuéramos al mismo internado...

Por primera vez sentí ganas de ir a ese colegio... ja... Yo el hijo rebelde y bastardo del mas alto noble ingles asistiendo al Real Colegio San Pablo mas veces que las anteriores, pero la única razón era verte, contemplarte y lo mas divertido verte hacer rabietas tras mis comentarios tontos y sarcásticos.

Desgraciadamente el tiempo no vuelve y siento que cada día mi vida se extingue al no tenerte a mi lado, ni yo mismo se como he podido sobrevivir tras este lapso sin ti, ¿será porque existes? O ¿por qué aunque no te vea siento tu esencia dentro de mí?

La vida a sido injusta mi amor... por un lado tengo fama, fortuna y éxito, pero por otro y el más importante es que mi corazón esta vacío, camino sin andar, oigo sin escuchar, soy un muerto en vida que puede caminar, creo que si me vieras, no me reconocerías... o, acaso ¿todavía piensas en mi? ¿Guardaras en tu memoria aquellos días de nuestra adolescencia tanto en Londres como en Escocia?

Sé que las pocas personas que me rodean sufren al verme cada noche en un total estado de inconsciencia. Mi madre aquella mujer que con tu bondad hiciste que volviéramos a estar juntos, verte ahí de pie llorando porque tu no habías tenido la oportunidad de poder conocer a la tuya, por primera vez vi esa triste mirada en tu rostro comprendiendo que valía la pena una reconciliación con ella, créeme que lo hice solamente por ti, porque se que alguna forma te hice feliz, y que mejor yo que darte esa dicha... ¡El hombre que mas te ama en el mundo!

Después vino mi agradecimiento y te pido perdón si fui muy brusco, pero de algún modo quería que te liberaras de esas ataduras que venías arrastrando desde hace tiempo, y creo que lo logré, sentí que ese peso que traías en tu corazón al fin había sido arrojado. Te conté de mis sueños... creo que eres la primera y única persona que pudo ver dentro de mí.

Aquella tarde lluviosa que pasamos juntos, en donde solo existíamos tú y yo, te hablé de las pocas veces que había charlado con mi madre... ¡Dios!... Te veías tan hermosa con aquella prenda que había dejado para ti, tuve que contener las enormes ganas de abrazarte y ser yo quien calmara ese frío que recorría tu cuerpo, rodearte entre mis brazos y poder protegerte, pude apreciar que mientras platicábamos volvías a ponerte triste, y comprendí que ese era el momento indicado para confesarte mis sentimientos, decirte que te amaba, que quería estar contigo siempre, pero lamentablemente las circunstancias lo impidieron y callé.

El verano terminaba, al igual que aquellos días que pasamos juntos en Escocia, después de compartir la loca idea de tu primo te pedí un tiempo a solas, te volví a hablar de mis padres, sintiendo tu mirada fijamente en mi, me alegraba enormemente saber que tenía tu atención eso solo aumentaba el deseo de amarte cada día mas y mas... Y con una melodía que solo escuchaba en mi interior te invite a bailar, y no se que impulso tome que de pronto te tome entre mis brazos llevando mis labios hacia los tuyos... ahí pegadito a tus bordes, probé tu miel... ese dulce sabor que aunque haya sido un breve momento me hizo tocar el cielo... todavía lo siento, todavía lo pruebo, porque sé que es únicamente mío.

A tu reacción de niña asustada respondiste dándome un golpe... y yo como un estúpido cobarde reaccione haciéndote lo mismo, te golpeé marcando tu bello rostro, si las únicas marcas que quería dejar era la de mis besos y caricias que quería darte, en ese momento me dijiste que me odiabas, y con justa razón pero sé que solo lo dijiste de dientes para afuera, ya que mi bello ángel no puede odiar a nadie... en tu interior no existe maldad alguna.

Todavía retumba en mi mente aquella decisión que tome de dejarte después de la vil y sucia trampa de esa maldita mujer, ver como te llevaban las monjas a esa oscura y fría habitación, una enorme impotencia emanaba de mi ser al no poder hacer nada para impedir que te expulsarán, ante la negativa de mi padre de ayudarme, lo único que me quedaba era acompañarte esa noche desde afuera y tocar solamente para ti esta melodía que me acompaña desde que me obsequiaste mi mas preciado tesoro... mi armónica, el único lazo que me conecta a ti. Te dije que fueras feliz, que pasara lo que pasara fueras fuerte, me respondiste que sí y pude escuchar tu risa, yo al igual sonreí, aunque por dentro estuviera llorando, gritando que me separaría de ti.

Con lágrimas en los ojos escribí aquella breve nota que te deje, y partí, dejando en aquel lugar un pedazo de mi corazón... Un corazón que no hace mucho volvía a latir gracias a que te conocí.

Tiempo después nos volvimos a encontrar, y aunque fue un breve encuentro, me dio una enorme alegría al saber que ya no estabas en Londres, sino aquí en América, por correo te contaba mis inquietudes al igual que tu, no te voy a negar que sentí celos al enterarme de que Albert viviría contigo, por eso me esforzaba cada día mas y así acortar el tiempo de que nuevamente estuviéramos juntos, pero a poco menos de tres días de tu llegada, paso aquel inevitable suceso que cambio drásticamente el rumbo de tres personas.

Sigo con la idea de que hubiera sido lo mejor de que yo fuera el afectado y no Susana, tal vez me hubiera evitado tanto sufrimiento de ver como partías sin mirarme... ja... si que eres idiota Grandchester, ¿cómo reprochas el hecho de que ella se haya ido sin voltear atrás? Si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de pelear por ella, la deje ir sabiendo que su corazón había sido partido en dos por culpa mía... pero el mío a partir de ese instante se cubrió en una total oscuridad que hasta la fecha no he podido encontrar la luz y hacerlo nuevamente latir.

Si supieras pecosa que mis manos sueñan tu piel, mis ojos aun te ven, mis labios ya no besan como te bese...

Dan las doce campanadas en la catedral de San Patricio, por inercia mi mente vuelve a la realidad dándome cuenta que ha dejado de nevar, observo el cielo dándome cuenta que se ha despejado por completo, regalándome una hermosa vista de la luna que acompaña a esta ultima noche, sin darme cuenta se extinguió mi cigarrillo en el cenicero, sonrió y de algún modo al recordarte volviste a impedir que lo terminara... vaya señorita pecas, nuevamente hizo de las suyas...

Lagrimas de mis ojos resbalan sobre mis mejillas, al sentir como las espinas que envuelven mi corazón se entierran cada vez mas, la verdad no me importa... si este es el precio que hay que pagar por tu evocación, entonces no me interesa nada, quiero que por primera vez poder llorar si embrutecerme, sentir tus miradas, tus risas y ese único beso que ha quedado tatuado en mis labios y en cada poro de mi ser.

Salgo al balcón y dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la luna, alzo mi copa deseándote toda la felicidad que yo no pude darte, aunque a lo mejor ya compartes esa felicidad con otro hombre. No quisiera enterarme... no quisiera saber el nombre de aquel ser que por mi cobardía de no luchar por ti sea el dueño de tu corazón y pensamientos, pero creo que el día que me entere de esa persona, será el inicio de mi camino a la perdición, aunque... Creo que ya estoy en el.

Gracias mi querida mona pecas... te agradezco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, me diste los mejores momentos de mi adolescencia aunque yo te haya respondido dándote dolor por cada decisión que tomaba. Nuevamente lo digo amor mío... Si aquella noche era la forma de separarnos... hubiera sido mejor no conocerte...

Feliz año nuevo amor mío... Feliz año nuevo querida Candice W. Andley.

Por siempre tuyo Terruce Greum Grandchester.


	4. Señales de un fracaso

Principio del formulario

HOLA nuevamente a toda la comunidad del candy mundo, pues en esta ocasion les traigo un relato de Susana para nuestro querido Terry, creo que ya hice constumbre estas pequeñas remenbranzas, pero empece y ya no quiero dejarlas...

Cuidense mucho les deseo lo mejor.

Besos de su amiga

Ana Lilian Panti (pantimedias tarot)

_**SEÑALES DE UN FRACASO...**_

Nueva York... Febrero de 1919

Escucho desde mi habitación tu llegada, como siempre después de la medianoche y en un estado de embriaguez.. . me culpo a mi misma de ser la causante de tu desgracia.

Observo la fotografía de nuestra boda, ayudándome de mi silla de ruedas me acerco hacia el peinador para tomarla entre mis manos... estamos tu y yo, te veías tan bien parecido con ese terno en color negro, camisa blanca, la corbata en color azul turquesa que resaltaba de una manera hermosa el color de tus ojos, tu cabello lo llevabas recogido hacia atrás. Yo me vestí de manera sencilla, tu madre me regalo un bello vestido en color celeste, a mi madre le había fascinado ya que combinaba con el color de mis ojos, mi cabello lo llevaba suelto, fue adornado con un brocado de unas hermosas rosas blancas con tonos rozados, ya que en ese entonces era primavera. La acaricio con nostalgia, me veo yo sonriente, feliz porque al fin podré estar a tu lado, para así poder soportar mi desgracia... ja, que tonta he sido... en ese momento no razonaba de que cuando estampe mi firma en ese papel que prácticamente nos unía en matrimonio, sería el principio de algo que a lo largo de estos años solo nos ha hecho sentirnos mas solos.

Tu prácticamente tratabas de sonreír, me abrazabas... pero ahora me doy cuenta de que por dentro estabas gritando pidiendo salir de ahí, que prácticamente deseabas que todo acabara.

La poca gente que nos acompaño en nuestro enlace, que solo fue por lo civil, ya que era de las condiciones que habías puesto, argumentando que no contabas con los recursos necesarios para una boda ostentosa y no querías recurrir a los recursos tanto de tu madre como a los de tu señor padre, y la mas importante de que no eras creyente ni profesabas ninguna religión, yo como toda mujer enamorada accedí a tus determinaciones a tal grado de discutir con mi madre ya que para ella era un sacrilegio y un pecado mortal contraer nupcias sin la Bendición de Dios.

A nuestro enlace solo asistieron además de nuestros familiares que prácticamente eran las madres de ambos, Robert Hataway y su esposa quienes fueron testigos por parte mía, mi rival de tablas y quien últimamente se ha convertido en tu compañera de trabajo Karen Klaise y su acompañante quienes fungieron como tus testigos y otras tres personas mas de la compañía Strafford.

Después de que el juez nos leyera la epístrofe de Melchor Ocampo, nos pregunto si ambos deseábamos esa unión, yo ilusa a lo que me esperaba, asentí sin titubeos y con una sonrisa, cuando toco tu turno, el juez creyó que estabas nervioso y hasta dijo algo gracioso que hizo que uno que otro de los presentes soltara una carcajada, te observé... ya que temía que te arrepintieras y salieras corriendo, después de tres intentos por parte del funcionario saliste de tu trance y solo asentiste con un ligero movimiento de tu cabeza... Por un momento pensé que dirías que no y saldrías corriendo para buscarla a ella. Yo suspiré relajada al termino de tu respuesta, voltee a verte dándote las gracias, tu solo me mostrabas una media sonrisa.

Cuando tocó la parte final de la ceremonia, nos indicaron donde firmar, tu fuiste el primero, no dudaste ni un segundo y de inmediato lo hiciste, ahora tocaba mi turno y después de ver la forma en que habías dado el "sí" mi mano tembló al sentir el bolígrafo, ahí tuve la primera señal de que este matrimonio no debía llevarse a cabo... pero yo... como toda niña caprichosa, mimada y acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quería deseche esa idea firmando el acta, para después hacerlo las cuatro personas restantes. Al termino de los últimos tramites los asistentes aplaudían nuestra unión, un par de ellos pidieron el clásico beso, yo estaba un manojo de nervios, sentí que mi corazón latía con fuerza al sentir el contacto de tus labios, cerré mis ojos esperando que tu tomaras la iniciativa ya que yo me encontraba como lo estoy ahora postrada en mi silla de ruedas... Tu comprendiste la situación, te pusiste a mi altura, te acercaste a mi para besarme, en ese momento sentí tu contacto... tus labios estaban fríos, no mostraban ni la mínima parte de encanto... segunda señal de que me equivocaba al tomarte como mi esposo, y claro, la volví a ignorar maldiciendo a aquella joven enfermera y aferrándome a que con el tiempo cambiarías, la olvidarías para empezar a amarme... ahora comprendo lo ilusa y estúpida que he sido.

El enlace se produjo en esta casa que es propiedad de tu madre... un pequeño brindis que duro poco menos de una hora, la sesión de fotografías con los asistentes, para aparentar de que estabas feliz de nuestra unión, estabas al lado mío, creo que mas de uno se dio cuenta de que todo lo hacías por la promesa de aquella noche cuando me dijiste que me habías escogido a mi y no a ella.

Yo... cansada de ver tu semblante frío, las caras de lastima por parte de tu madre, Karen y Hataway, le dije a mi madre que me sentía cansada y me dolía mi pierna... en efecto era verdad, pero eso no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía mi alma al darme cuenta de que todo era prácticamente una mentira... tercera señal del error de este matrimonio, pero nuevamente la ignoré.

Los invitados se despidieron y alcance a escuchar de que el productor de la compañía teatral te decía que te tomaras unos días de descanso, yo me alegre ante esa proposición, creyendo que al fin podría tener tu atención y me propondrías que nos fuéramos de viaje de bodas, pero mis sueños se truncaron cuando tu respuesta fue un rotundo "no" y que mañana te reincorporarí as de manera habitual a los ensayos de la obra. Cuarta señal en menos de un día de que todo esto era un fracaso.

Yo ya estaba instalada en "nuestra alcoba", ya me había mudado de ropa, llegaste tu después de un tiempo, permaneciste en la biblioteca, traías aliento a alcohol, supuse que lo injeriste para darte valor y así poder cumplir con tus obligaciones de esposo en nuestra primera noche de bodas, agradezco a Dios de que eso no llego a pasar, ya que cuando quisiste tomarme y empezaste a besarme, desistí... no quise que me tocaras, me dio miedo de ver tu mirada perdida, pero lejos de eso y lo que mas me dolió fue que tus ojos no me veían con amor, con pasión, con deseo... me veían con lastima. Quinta señal del fracaso.

A partir de ese entonces nunca dormimos juntos, y claro mucho menos a ninguno de los dos nos nacía la idea de consumar nuestro matrimonio.. . ja... si a esto se le puede llamar matrimonio, pero heme aquí... soy la esposa que sigue siendo virgen.

Al principio te reprochaba de tus llegadas tarde, de las tantas y tantas veces que llegabas perdido en una total embriaguez, te reclamaba, ambos nos gritábamos y tu, hastiado y cansado de mis reclamos llego el día en que me echaste en cara de que era la única responsable de esta situación, me dolió... me dolió en lo mas profundo de mi ser tus palabras cargadas de odio, de resentimiento. .. Lloré no se cuanto tiempo caí en llanto, creo que mis ojos se secaron ya que después de esa noche, no lo he vuelto a hacer.

Después de eso... cada uno vive en su mundo, el tiempo pasa sin hablarnos, mostrándonos sonrisas falsas, de vez en cuando nos encontramos ya sea para desayunar o a comer, nos tratamos con mucho respeto, pero al caer la noche me retiro a mi habitación y soy presa del insomnio por la culpa que me carcome día a día de tu sufrimiento, porque aunque no lo creas... te he escuchado llorar, se que lloras por ella, te he oído pronunciar su nombre, y la verdad me duele, porque fui una caprichosa, obsesionada al creer en que te amaba, a lo mejor y al principio si lo estuve... pero me di cuenta que con ella nunca podré competir.

Lo que mas me dolió de aquella discusión fue cuando señalaste que hubiera sido mejor que no te haya salvado la vida... que preferías estar muerto, por un momento te odie de que dijeras eso, ya que me hacías quedar de lo mas patética y que había sido un error haberte empujado, ahora comprendo que no lo hice por amor, que lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera, créeme... que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y si volviera a pasar, si volviera a repetirse aquel fatídico día, no dudaría ni un segundo en volverlo a hacer...

Hoy... después de todo este tiempo, comprendo de que no debimos casarnos, de que debí haber escuchado a Karen cuando me dijo que te estaba condenando a una vida de sufrimiento.

Ni tu ni yo... comprendemos de que ya no tiene caso seguir en esta situación, y se que tu no serás el que tome la iniciativa en pedirme una separación... pero yo por medio de estas líneas me retiro... se que en estos momentos es imposible hablar contigo ya que no estas en un estado conveniente, por eso también te doy tu libertad. Porque ya no quiero verte así, te dejo, me voy lejos y no quiero que me busques... ya hable con un abogado y solo falta que tu firmes para que oficialmente quedemos divorciados. .. espero algún día puedas perdonarme por todos estos terribles días de sufrimiento, no se que harás después de esto, no se si vayas a buscarla, si lo haces espero que no sea demasiado tarde ya que no quiero cargar con esa culpa de que después de este tiempo separados no puedan estar juntos.

Espero que comprendas del porque me voy de esta manera... pero se que es la mejor, te deseo lo mejor, búscala y espero algún día volvamos a coincidir, poder verlos a ambos a los ojos y pedirles perdón por esta agonía que les cause...

Cuídate.

Susana Marlowe...

.

__,_._,___

Final del formulario

Principio del formulario


	5. Un Te Amo en Silencio

**Un Te Amo en Silencio...**

**He comenzado a sentir que mi silencio te llama,** que el motivo de mi existencia eres tú, que mis húmeros no se cansan de escribirte tantas cartas que te añoro cada día más, que profundo dentro de mi estás y que nunca te olvidaré, pues mi voz enmudece cuando palpita fuertemente el corazón al pronunciarme que aún te amo.

Es que ahora mis ojos expresan la tristeza de un amor que se ha ido, un amor que echa al olvido los recuerdos más hermosos y un amor que me hace ver las lunas atormentadas al no colorear en el firmamento la dulzura de nuestros besos embriagados de pasión.

**Comienzo a descifrar mi vida con las grandes incógnitas del cómo llegaste a mí,** y es que el entorno se nos volvió casualidad y las palabras se volvieron magas al estremecernos en una linda conversación donde dejamos escapar súbitamente tiernas miradas.

Se apoderaron de mi los dioses y me incrustaron mil flechas hipnotizadas de amor, de las cuales quedan huellas notorias aún en mi corazón, de donde brotan las palabras de agradecimiento a cupido por permitirme enamorarme y a ese dios que me permitió conocerte.

**Hoy me siento sol**a, me siento nada, soy algo que camina moribundamente y hace las cosas sin pensar, porque mis pensamientos están donde tú estás.  
Hoy entre mis brazos sólo me queda el calor de tu ameno cuerpo y en mis manos la tersura de tu piel nívea, y te embriagaría en mis recuerdos para que al amanecer te encuentres junto a mí.

**¿Sabes?, eres el agua que ha de salvar mi vida,** porque desde que me fui aquella fría noche me encuentro sedienta y eres ese pan divino que me haría volver a volar de nuevo por el firmamento; eres todo, pero a la vez siento que no tengo nada, te he perdido, lo sé, y me duele en el alma, eres ese amor que uno siempre guardará en lo más profundo de su ser, eres ese caballero ingles que le dio magia a mi vida y que hizo de mi realidad una vestimenta de lindo colores.

**Sé que ya no debo hablarte de estos temas del amor **y sé que debo dejar de lado mis sentimientos, pero entérate que fueron puros, tan puros que has sido como un tatuaje en el alma que nunca he de borrar e inolvidable para mí.

Ahora hay vacíos por todas partes, todo lo veo feo, la sonrisa te la he regado en los tiempos ya vividos, en esos maravillosos momentos en que me envolviste en el mundo de la ilusión… muchas gracias por ello mi amor ha sido y será lo más bello que le ha pasado a mi existencia.

**Es hora de irme a dormir pensando una vez más en como habrás pasado tu día,** espero que excelente mi "mocoso engreído" y que te hayan sucedido mil cosas buenas…. por ahí se me pasa la esperanza de que en un segundo hayas recorrido tus recuerdos y mi te amo de esta manera haya llegado a tus oídos, bueno te dejo, es hora de orar por el hombre que tanto amo, es hora de pedirle a dios que te llene de felicidad junto a tus seres queridos, y es el tiempo también de pedirle que seas muy feliz con la mujer que hoy es tu prometida, aunque esto me duela sé que es mi triste realidad.

Hasta mañana…una vez más dejo al viento y a los dioses puedan llevarte este apasionado **«Te Amo».**

Final del formulario


	6. Una carta que no dice Adios y se despide

**Una carta que no dice adiós y se despide...**

Es noche ya. La lluvia ha dejado el jardín húmedo, los árboles se sacuden y las gotas brotan como lágrimas dulces, y traviesas...

Hace frío y llueve en mi corazón...Pienso... Me hago mil preguntas, deseo gritar y que mi grito traspase las colinas, y que con mis llamados te hagan levantarte de ese letargo que has caído...

No escuchas mis ruegos por más que grito y grito..Pero... como te pido que me escuches si a donde tu vas... yo no puedo ir Nada importa ya.

Ni siquiera despedir. Ni una última mirada que de pronto pueda revivir tu corazón que para mí ya está muerto. Y el mío, ¿mi corazón?... Ese romántico e invadido de pequeños detalles que hacen grande mi vida... Ese mi corazón y ésta vida que ya no podré compartirlas contigo...

Que seguro cuando sueñe contigo, seguirá emitiendo sus latidos y haciendo señas, tratando de ocupar un espacio en tu vida... y es que, esa es la única forma en que puedo verte, solo en mis sueños...

Afuera la lluvia, adentro mi llanto. El que te dice adiós en esta noche fría, en silencio, con el eco de las cartas que escribo cada día y con la soledad junto a mí, como siempre seguirá y jamás dejará de estar.

Hace frío... tu habitación sigue vacía en el silencio de tu ausencia y en la presencia que me ha dejado tu partida.. Ahí te veo.. trabajando en tus rosas que parecen que son las señeras que comparten mi dolor.

Y no importa el vacío y el desgarro en mi adentro... Con todo el dolor de nuestro pasado y la soledad de éste futuro...

Me despido con esta carta que no dice adiós...

Por siempre seguirás aquí conmigo, en mi mente y en mi corazón... Candice White Andley


	7. Ya no me queda nada

06 Abril de 1918

YA NO ME QUEDA NADA

Mi vida se ha vuelto una gran noche, sin vida, sin esperanza, sin sol y sin un cielo despegado...

Vivo atrapada por la tortura de tu recuerdo y la nostalgia de verte junto a ella.

Si algún día tuve la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, ahora... ahora ya no queda nada, no tengo nada de ti, solo en mi memoria habita tu rostro, esos ojos color océanos que muchas veces me miraron, esos rasgos faciales que me tenían soñando por las noches con besarlos y hacerlos míos. Ya nada puedo hacer ahora...

Eras mi príncipe, me encantaba encerrarme en el misterioso mundo de tu nombre, hasta deje ir varios momentos con mis amigos por pasarme el tiempo en que pensaba en ti, en el día en que demostraría mi amor a tu cuerpo, en las horas en que seriamos dos amantes perfectos, pero... ya nada puedo hacer ahora.

Te recuerdo en mi alba y otras tantas antes de irme a dormir, todas las cosas, todos los lugares, el día y la noche me hablan de ti y me hacen recordar, sólo esta mi reflejo en el agua, el tuyo se desvaneció muy rápido, los rayos del sol se hacen insoportables, siempre es demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde ¿para qué? No lo sé, recuerdos me trae el viento y aguijones de abejas se clavan en mi ser.

Ya no quiero Dios que me ayude, ya no quiero amigos que me consuelen, ya no quiero a nadie que piense en mi, solo quiero que este corazón sufra tanto, hasta que se vuelva insensible al dolor. Solo quiero que termine de llorar y nunca más lo vuelva a hacer, solo quiero que abandone todas sus ilusiones y que el amor y desilusión, nunca más lo sorprenda. Corazón mío yo quiero lo mejor para ti, pues no te das cuenta que me haces sufrir tanto como tú lo haces... pero yo... Yo ya no puedo hacer nada.

Por siempre vivirás en mi recuerdo

Por siempre vivirás en mi corazón.

Mi querido y bien amado Terruce G. Grandchester.

Candice White Andley.


	8. Mi Angel de Amor

**Londres Inglaterra, Abril de 1920**

Pasan las tres de la madrugada y como desde hace mas de un mes aquí estoy de nuevo, con esta es la segunda vez que me levanto de mi lecho para atenderte.

Me acerco apresuradamente hacia donde estas, lloras reclamando lo que por derecho y necesidad te corresponde, asumo que ese perfil lo has heredado de tu padre, bien lo dice tanto tu abuela como tu abuelo de que lo mas sobresaliente de un Grandchester es su carácter.

Llego hasta donde descansas, tu llanto cesa cuando sientes mi presencia, me gusta observarte mi amor... ver como pateas dentro del bello mueble que fue un regalo de mis dos madres en complicidad con los niños del Hogar de Pony. Te tomo entre mis brazos y siento que con tu pequeña boquita buscas mi pecho, descubro mi seno y veo que tu solito te acomodas para así empezar a alimentarte, te ves tan hermoso mientras succionas de mi cuerpo la leche que se ha producido para nutrirte.

Así acomodada en mi cama veo en tus bellos ojos la necesidad que me hace amarte cada día mas, observo a tu padre mientras duerme, con mi única mano libre retiro de su frente un mechón de sus castañas hebras, mismas que tu heredaste, aunque apenas sea una pequeña pelusita sobre tu cabeza. Me doy cuenta que con mi movimiento sonríe y entre susurros le escucho decir mi nombre, lo arrullo repitiendo nuevamente aquella caricia, claro tu te das cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y haces un pequeño meneo que me produce un pequeño dolor, que lejos de incomodarme solo me provoca gracia al ver que mi pequeño bebe siente celos de su padre.

Acaricio tu pequeña frente, mientras no me canso de observar esos bellos ojos color zafiro, los mismos que hace algunos años me enamoraron de la persona que actualmente es mi amigo, mi esposo y ahora tu padre. Que aunque nos costo poder estar juntos al final nuestro amor fue mas fuerte que las adversidades y ahora ambos disfrutamos de lo que hemos añorado en nuestra vida; y es la de formar una familia.

Al observar como te alimentas mi mente hace una regresión de cuando me entere de que venías en camino, ese día lo tengo muy presente mi amor... Fue la mejor noticia que me habían dado, no espere demasiado a decirle a tu papito de que pronto vendrías, se alegro mucho, al principio de asusto pero después fue el ser mas feliz sobre la tierra.

Poco a poco los meses iban pasando, mis ansias de tenerte conmigo se hacían mas presentes, en mi espejo me reflejaba cual luna llena de perfil parecía, al cuarto mes pude sentir tus movimientos dentro de mi... Fue lo mas maravilloso, al fin me daba a la idea de que dentro de mi cuerpo se gestaba tu vida y no es que no lo creyera, no, eso no mi amor... si desde que supe que llegarías a nuestro hogar te ame... ya que eres parte del hombre que mas amo en el mundo y fuiste concebido con el gran amor que tu padre y yo nos tenemos. Recuerdo que cada vez que tu papito acariciaba y le hablaba a aquel nidito que albergabas dentro de mi vientre, tu mi pequeño ángel hacías acto de presencia, sentía tus pataditas, varias veces me lastimabas pero se que no lo hacías con tal de hacerme daño, escuchaba como Terry te retaba por patearme fuerte pero después se excusaba diciendo que eso lo habías heredado de mi ya que según él yo había sido una revoltosa.

Le preguntaba que tanto hablaba contigo pero solo me contestaba con decir que eso era algo entre él y tu... claro todavía no estabas con nosotros pero ya tenías secretos con tu padre. Solo escuchaba decirte que te amaba mucho y que no te preocuparas por nada, que crecieras fuerte hasta el día en que te conociéramos.

Muchas veces imaginaba a ciegas el color de tu mirada, soñaba con tu pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos, hasta que al final ese momento llego, en una madrugada parecida a esta, un punzante dolor bajo mi vientre me dio la señal de que ya querías abandonar aquella oscuridad de mis entrañas y poder ver al fin el mundo que te estábamos entregando.

Desperté a tu progenitor con un grito de dolor y él asustado por lo que estaba pasando, corrió para llamar a tus abuelos ya que por tradición todo primogénito Grandchester debía nacer en la misma habitación donde varios años atrás había nacido tu padre, tu abuelo y demás antepasados, así que tomamos la decisión de que tu también serías ingles.

Las horas pasaban de manera lenta y tu no dabas señales de querer nacer... Terry estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo, aunque la partera le había advertido que los hombres no participaban en las labores de parto a él poco le importo y fue la primera vez que uso el poderío de su linaje diciendo que por nada del mundo se perdería el nacimiento de su hijo, tu abuelo al ver lo alterado que estaba le dio la orden a aquella mujer de que lo dejara participar, eso si con la condición de que no obstaculizara su trabajo, cosa que tu papito acato sin excusa alguna.

Hasta que después de varias caminatas alrededor del castillo, de mas de treinta contracciones que empezaron con un pequeño dolor hasta las ultimas cuatro que me daban el inicio de tu llegada y así la labor de dar a luz comenzó: La partera le indico a tu Terry que se pusiera detrás de mí y así con sus piernas abiertas mi cuerpo estaba recargado sobre su pecho, mientras que tomaba una de mis manos entrelazándola con la suya, su cabeza apoyada en el espacio entre mi hombro y cuello y con su otra mano acariciando mi vientre haciendo movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, permitiendo que con esto hacer mas fácil tu descenso.

Varios intentos fueron los que hice para que al fin pudiera verse algo de ti, me emocione de escuchar a la partera decir que ya venías, pero mi semblante cambio de felicidad a miedo al oír decirme que venías al revez que lo primero que veían eran tus pompitas, mi angustia se hizo presente, por ningún motivo quería perderte y con mi rostro bañado en sudor por el dolor que sentía cada vez que venía una nueva contorsión. No sé si fue porque entre en pánico o por el instinto de querer protegerte y no dejar que te pasara nada malo comencé a retenerte, tanto tu padre como la partera se dieron cuenta de eso al ver que en las próximas contracciones yo no hacia el intento por que salieras, la noble mujer me decía que no estaba sola, que mi hijito estaría protegido por todos, sus palabras llenas de calma me reconfortaba. Escuchaba que me decía que te sintiera, que te dejara salir, que estabas ansioso de conocer tu mundo y también a nosotros tus padres.

Pero el tono enternecedor y cálida voz de mi esposo diciéndome que me amaba, que tanto el como tus abuelos querían conocerte, le conteste diciéndole que tenía miedo, pero Terry muy tiernamente me beso en mis labios y frente, con esa muestra de cariño y apoyo comprendí que no era justo lo que estaba haciendo y al sentir la siguiente contracción escuche a la mujer decir que pujara con todas mis fuerzas para poder acomodarte y así lo hice... dos contracciones mas y pude sentir un inmenso dolor que sentía que me partía por la mitad, mientras que mis ojos se nublaban a punto de perder el conocimiento, sabiendo que así pasaría ya que por un momento el silencio reino en esta misma habitación, pero el mas bello sonido que pude haber escuchado me regreso a la realidad y era tu fuerte llanto, lo primero que vi fue como aquella mujer lo ponía en alto para verte, te veías tan pequeñito, tu cuerpecito empapado por aquel liquido amniótico, vimos que eras un varoncito, cuando la mujer te llevaba a otro extremo de la habitación voltee mi mirar para encontrarme con el rostro de tu padre y fue mas grande mi sorpresa, ver que de sus ojos gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi como Terry me decía que me amaba mientras besaba mi frente, mis mejillas y labios, mientras que con un pañuelo retiraba el sudor de mi rostro.

Lo que sigue fue que después de que te limpiaron, te arroparon con aquella manta que tu abuela Eleonor había tejido para ti en color blanca, continuabas llorando mi amor... te encontrabas muy rejego, solamente se escuchaba tu fuerte llanto en toda la habitación.

Cuando trabajaba de enfermera fui participe de varios partos y podía ver la ansiedad de las madres por tener por primera vez a sus hijos en sus brazos, hasta ahora pude comprender que ese lapso de tiempo se convirtió en mi una eternidad.

Pero cuando te pusieron en mis brazos todo cambio... sentir tu pequeño y cálido cuerpecito me hizo saber que tanto dolor no se comparaba con la felicidad de ser madre, ahí estabas, verte por vez primera después de nueve meses de habitar dentro de mis entrañas... Con lagrimas que salían de mis ojos agradecí a Dios por haberme dado la dicha de tenerte, cada noche le pedía que llegaras con bien, de que me diera la oportunidad de poder verte, con cuidado acerque mis labios sobre tu frente, no es que dudara de querer besarte... no claro que no... lo que pasa es que eres tan frágil que tenia miedo de causarte algún daño. Obviamente mis conocimientos médicos hicieron acto de presencia y me cerciore de que te encontrabas en perfecto estado de salud, conté diez dedos en manos y pies, hasta que fue la voz de tu padre la que me saco de mi "reconocimiento" y me di cuenta de que ahora era su turno de conocerte.

Tu papito no dudo ni un segundo en cargarte. Claro que también se encontraba algo nervioso al tenerte en sus brazos pero no lo dio conocer, sonreía pero también de sus bellos ojos color zafiro brotaban lagrimas de felicidad de que al fin podría verte y abrazarte, mientras tu padre te cargaba la partera y su ayudante me ayudaban en asearme y cambiar las sabanas para ahora así que el lugar estuviera de lo mas impecable. Cuando ya estaba lista y acomodada en la cama Terry se acerco conmigo y nuevamente te puso en mis brazos, dulcemente volvió a besarme en los labios, en la frente y de me susurro un Te Amo y me agradeció por darle el mejor de los regalos, tu mi pequeño te habías quedado dormidito en los brazos de mi esposo, y como no si te encontrabas exhausto por el largo camino que recorriste dentro de mi cuerpo, al cabo de unos minutos despertaste y tu mirada se poso en la mía, comenzaste a llorar y creí que ya era tiempo de alimentarte, cuando ya estaba a punto de desabrochar mi camisón para sacar mi pecho y empezar a amamantarte la mujer mayor te recogió de mi regazo y te retiro de mi, yo confundida de lo que veía le pregunte del porque lo hacía si estaba a punto de alimentarte y bueno ella me respondió de que como había sido un parto algo complicado yo debería descansar, pero que no me preocupara que ya tenia lista una nodriza para empezar a alimentarte, en esos momentos mi porte de amabilidad y buenos modales se transformaron en coraje e ira... ¿cómo se atreve esa mujer en decir que no estaba en condiciones para alimentarte? Si durante todo el embarazo cuide mi alimentación para así poder reproducir la leche que por un tiempo te nutriría, Terry al ver mi semblante molesto, me mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas y volviéndome a besar en los labios me indico de que no me preocupara, se acerco con la partera y usando el mismo tono de voz autoritario le ordeno que te regresara conmigo, que iba a ser yo y no una desconocida la que te alimentara.

La mujer algo apenada, acató la orden que le impuso tu padre y cordialmente te regreso a mi regazo, amablemente se disculpó con ambos y me dio las primeras instrucciones del como debía empezar a lactarte, pero para mi sorpresa parecías todo un experto ya que al primer intento, con tu pequeña boquita lograste tomar mi pezón y comenzaste a succionar, te he de confesar que al principio comenzó a dolerme pero la sensación pasaba y todo eso se convertía el algo maravilloso, me di cuenta que nuestros lazos se hacían mas fuertes, nuevamente comencé a llorar, muchos dicen que por las hormonas las madres tendemos a ponernos sentimentalistas y sensibles después de haber dado a luz, la verdad no se si eso sea cierto. Terry con una seña le ordeno a la mujer que se retirara, que ese momento era solo de nosotros tres, cuando la partera se acerco a mi, tiernamente deposito un beso sobre mi frente y acaricio mi cabello, me felicito por haber sido tan valiente y me dijo que cuidara muy bien de ti... Yo con mi única mano libre tome de la suya, deposité en ella un beso y mirándola a los ojos le di las gracias por haber ayudado en tu nacimiento, ella solo sonrió y se retiro siendo escoltada por tu padre y pude ver que él también le agradecía.

Terry se recostó a mi lado y con sus fuertes brazos nos rodeo para abrazarnos y nuevamente me dijo aquella promesa que me hizo cuando nos casamos, yo solo sonreí diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y que también quería ser participe de ese juramento, él solo me miro con ese gesto tan irresistible que lo caracterizaba.

Al regresar a mi presente me doy cuenta de que ya has terminado de alimentarte, pero tu mi pequeño ángel no da señas de querer volver a quedarse dormido, tal parece que te has acostumbrado a mis brazos, con mucho cuidado me pongo de pie y te acomodo para ayudar a que expulses los gases que se han acumulado, doy pequeñas palmaditas sobre tu espalda y logro mi objetivo, al ver que ni siquiera muestras actitudes de sueño te acomodo en mi pecho y comienzo a tararear aquella canción que años atrás le escuche a una paciente y cuando la oí por vez primera la nostalgia se había apoderado de mi ya que todas mis esperanzas de que tu padre y yo estuviéramos juntos se habían perdido y que nunca podría cantártela, pero bueno afortunadamente las cosas cambiaron para bien, todos tuvimos un final feliz y yo el mejor de mis regalos y es el de estar con el hombre que mas amo en la vida y que ahora el fruto de ese amor esta en este momento en mis brazos.

**Ha nacido un sol**

**A partir de hoy**

**Que ilumina mi alma**

**Eres tu mi tierno amor**

**Que abre la esperanza en mi**

**Siento en tu fragilidad mi amor**

**Algo que no se entender**

**Como enseñarte yo**

A cuidar tu corazón

**A buscar lo que es mejor mi amor**

**Mi ángel de amor....**

Al terminar de tararear esta melodía no puedo evitar llorar, con cuidado apoyo mi cabeza sobre la tuya al mismo tiempo que deposito pequeños besos sobre tu pelusita castaña, no sé si lo que estoy sintiendo es alegría o dolor... Dolor sería del porque mi madre no esta conmigo, y la verdad ahora que yo también tengo esa dicha me hubiera encantado de que te conociera y que la llamaras abuela, mis sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes y claro con el silencio de la noche cualquier ruido se podría escuchar por toda la habitación.

Siento que los brazos de Terry me rodean a mi y a nuestro hijo, me pregunta del porque de mi llanto, con sus labios seca las lagrimas de mis mejillas mientras las besa, me dice que no llore que sea lo que me haya producido dolor que lo olvidara que él estaría siempre con nosotros, yo agradezco sus muestras de cariño y después de un silencio y de estar abrazada a él, me separo un poco para encontrarme con su mirada y perderme en sus ojos, me sonríe y me doy cuenta de que él desea tanto tener al bebe en sus brazos, lo toma cuidadosamente y ahora yo apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho, abrazándolos a ambos beso la frente de mi hijo para después besar los dulces labios de mi esposo.

Y así permaneciendo por un tiempo en silencio abrazada a su cuerpo le habló quedamente ya que nuestro bebe por fin se ha quedado dormido:

¿Quieres saber del porque hace rato estaba llorando? – Le pregunto.

Él solo con un ligero asentamiento de su cabeza me dice que si.

Estaba pensando en mi madre... que a pesar de que todo este tiempo y del cariño de la señorita Pony y de la Hermana María, siento que me ha hecho mucha falta, me hubiera encantado que conociera a su nieto.

¿Quieres que inicie su búsqueda para dar con su paradero? – Me preguntó de manera seria.

Una leve sonrisa se asoma por mi rostro, borrando aunque sea por un solo momento la angustia de no saber nada de la mujer que me dio la vida, Terry se da cuenta de eso y con esa mirada tan irresistible me vuelve a repetir la pregunta, yo tratando de evitar que nuevamente me embargue la tristeza le confieso:

Agradezco mucho tu preocupación mi amor... pero acuérdate que hace años te había dicho que no tengo ni un solo recuerdo de quienes fueron mis padres, he llegado a la conclusión de que ahora que soy madre podría entender las razones que tuvo ella para dejarme en el Hogar de Pony... no le guardo ningún rencor, al contrario le agradezco por haberme dado la vida y haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a tantas personas y la mas importante... de conocerte a ti.

Me alegra de que pienses así mi pecosa... Claro mi dulce Candy no puede tener rencor hacia nadie... Te amo, tu y el pequeño Terry son lo mas importante en mi vida, siempre estaré con ustedes, y gracias... gracias por haber llegado a mi vida, por convertirte en mi mejor amiga a pesar de que me comportaba muy mal contigo, por apoyar aquel sueño, por ser mi novia para convertirte en mi esposa y mi mujer, pero también... por haberme dado la enorme alegría de ser padre y de que este pedacito de carne sea el fruto de nuestro amor.

Mis labios se posan sobre los de mi querido arrogante agradeciéndole a la vida lo mucho que me ha dado, al haber puesto en mi camino al hombre que esta abrazándome, pero también y la mas importante darme la oportunidad de concebir a mi hijo y que ahora después de todo el sudor, dolor y temor de traerte al mundo no se compara con la felicidad de poder conocerte y que dentro de un tiempo pueda escuchar de tus labios decirme MAMA...

FIN...

Hola a todas las chicas... bueno si han llegado hasta aquí es porque leyeron este pequeño relato, como verán se trata del sentir de Candy al enterarse de que será madre, sus experiencias durante el embarazo y también lo que paso durante la labor de parto, y bueno creo que como a todas las madres nos ha pasado el bello sentimiento de cuando amamantamos a nuestro bebe por primera vez.

Espero que todas las que son Mamás se la estén pasando de lo mas bonito y las que todavía no lo son pues espero que pronto puedan vivir esta maravillosa experiencia, desde aquí les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor a todas ustedes y a sus madres, así como yo a la mía que aunque esta en otro país sabe que la quiero mucho y que espero que ya sea septiembre para que ella y mi papá puedan hacer el viaje hasta acá y conozcan a su segunda nieta.

Cuídense mucho que Dios las Bendiga siempre y nuevamente muchas felicidades...

Su amiga Ana Lilian Panti.


	9. Mi pequeña Princesa

**MI PEQUEÑA PRINCESA**

Nueva York... Junio de 1915.

La joven madre se detuvo en la puerta de la casa, viendo la cara de desesperación que ponía su esposo, el 99% de su ser quería soltar una carcajada, pero decidió no hacerlo ya que sabía que Terry no haría mas que enojarse.

_¿Estas completamente segura que tienes que irte?_ – Preguntaba el actor de Broadway a su esposa, sonando neutral y con ese tono tan característico de él, ese del tipo que no le preocupaba nada, aunque por dentro estaba mas que un manojo de nervios.

Candy le sonrió parándose de puntitas sobre sus pies tratando de besar los labios de su esposo.

_Sí, tengo que ayudar en el hospital, desgraciadamente no hay suficiente personal y hay mucho trabajo... Pero te prometo que estaré de regreso en unas cuatro horas, vamos amor... no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ya lo veraz._ – Le aseguraba la rubia besándolo nuevamente, Terry suspiro dejando que sus labios se amoldaran a los de su bella esposa.

_¡Me vas a recompensar todo esto cuando regreses, pecosa!_ – Le dijo hablándole de manera seductora cerca de su oído haciendo estremecer a la ojiverde.

Candy le volvió a dar otro beso pero este fue en la frente del ingles, salió apresurada de su departamento con su blanco uniforme en mano y un pequeño bolso, lo bueno de todo es que el hospital donde ella trabajaba estaba a tan solo tres calles del edificio de donde vivían, haciendo de recorrido alrededor de cinco minutos.

Terry camino con lentitud hacia la habitación contigua a la suya, era el cuarto de su pequeña hija, no es que le molestara en lo mas mínimo cuidar de ella, pero apenas tenía tres semanas de nacida y le daba pánico tener que levantarla, incluso tocarla, se miraba tan frágil que le daba miedo lastimarla.

Como si sintiera la inseguridad de su padre, la pequeña princesita Grandchester despertó llorando, el joven padre se tensó un poco al escuchar que su pequeña Emma lloraba. Si Candy supiera que hacer esto era mil veces mas aterrorizante que subir a un escenario para hacer una majestuosa interpretación ante cientos de espectadores que esperan lo mejor de ti, se reiría de él; Con paso lento pero seguro se acerco a la pequeña cunita tomando a la bebe con movimientos torpes y en ese instante sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, ya nada importaba mas que su princesa de cabello castaño y ojos tan verdes como los de su madre.

Tomo asiento en la misma mecedora que ocupaba Candy cada vez que la alimentaba, colocando a la bebe contra su pecho deteniéndole la cabecita con mucho cuidado.

_Vamos a divertirnos tu y yo mi princesa, ya que la "pecosa" de tu madre nos dejo aquí solos._ – Susurraba el actor meciéndose lentamente, Emma se revolvió en sus brazos soltando un sollozo que casi lo deja sordo. _- ¡Ah, definitivamente tienes los pulmones de Candy!_ – Terry sonrió levantándose de su cómodo asiento para encaminarse junto con la bebe hacia la cocina, de una de las estanterías saco una botella de cristal que estaba muy limpia, y de uno de los cajones saco una mamila, de la vasija que estaba tapada con una pequeña tela blanca vertió en la botella un poco de leche que se había sacado Candy de su pecho veinte minutos antes de que saliera, dándole todas las instrucciones necesarias ya que sería la primera vez desde el nacimiento de Emma que no tomaría su alimento del pecho de su madre.

_Creo que debo calentarla primero._ – Musito el castaño, colocando a la bebe sobre la mesa, sin despegarse de ella y después de dos intentos la leche estaba perfecta para la chiquilla que seguía llorando, el joven padre primerizo levanto a su pequeña llevándola nuevamente a su habitación, volvió a tomar asiento en la misma mecedora y comenzó a alimentarla, recordaba los pasos que le había dicho su esposa de cómo darle el biberón a la bebe, como ya era costumbre, Emma comenzó a buscar el alimento en el pecho de su padre, esto a Terry se le hizo de lo mas gracioso y enderezando la cabecita de su pequeña y con mucho cuidado comenzó a poner dentro de su boquita la mamila para que comenzara a alimentarse, al principio la pequeña hizo algunos gestos al no reconocer el pecho de la rubia, pero al probar el sabor de la leche su semblante cambio y se alimento de manera tranquila.

_Tú mamá sigue siendo una revoltosa mi princesa, siempre pensando en los demás, pero sabes... Es lo mejor que me ha pasado, claro después de ti. Cuando la conocí supe desde un principio que era la mujer con quien quería casarme y formar una familia, tú y tu mamita son lo que más quiero en la vida, y siempre voy a protegerlas y cuidarlas_. – Aseguraba el castaño, los ojitos esmeralda lo miraban de forma curiosa, clavándose en los zafiros de su padre por un largo rato hasta que empezaron a cerrarse, Terry sonrió con ternura y dándole un tierno beso en la frente de la bebe la acostó en la cuna para que durmiera mas cómoda, agradeció a Dios por haberle dado la dicha de tener a su hija en sus brazos, después de haber superado muchas pruebas y poder ser feliz con la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo.

El llanto de su hija lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, se había quedado ido en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba sentado en la mecedora a Emma que estaba durmiendo, la bebe comenzó a moverse dentro de su mueble, el joven padre se acerco hacia ella y levantándola para ver que es lo que pasaba, sintió el potente aroma que fácil podía llegar hasta la mansión de los Andley allá en Lakewood.

_¡Diablos princesa, esto si que es un atentado a mi vida!_ – Emma solo sonrió con su desdentada boquita.

Maniobrando como todo un malabarista de circo, Terry puso todas las cosas necesarias sobre la mesa, listo para emprenderse en otra aventura, esta sí era definitivamente una de las primeras veces que cambiaba pañales, la primera vez había puesto el pañal al revés, se había pinchado los dedos con los broches que servían de sujetadores, esa día Candy se había burlado tanto que había herido su orgullo ingles y juro que nunca volvería a cambiar un pañal. Cosa que no duro mucho ya que este día se encontraba haciendo lo que según él nunca volvería a hacer.

_¡Tienes que cooperar Emma, esto si es difícil! _– Murmuraba el ingles haciendo una mueca de desagrado, mientras levantaba las piernitas para quitar el pañal sucio y arrojarlo en el cesto de basura, Emma sonreía nuevamente moviendo sus manitas.

_La "mona pecosa" dijo que te tocaba baño, y creo que todo esto lo planeo ella para poder escaparse de ti y dejarte conmigo princesa. _

Murmuraba el actor teniendo una platica o mas bien un monologo con su bebe, mientras resoplaba sobre el cuerpecito de su pequeña haciendo unos ruidos extraños que solo la hacían sonreír.

Mientras preparaba el baño de su hija, Terry deposito a Emma nuevamente en su cunita, checaba la temperatura del agua de la misma forma como lo hacía su esposa, al darse cuenta que estaba lista, tomo a la bebe con mucho cuidado y sumergió su cuerpecito dentro de la bañera, sosteniendo su cabeza fuera, Emma de vez en cuando soltaba un grito cada vez que su padre la mojaba, ciertamente a la pequeña le gustaba mucho bañarse, y recordando la forma en como lo hacía Candy, tomo la barra de jabón con olor a fresas silvestres y comenzó a lavar su cabello y con una suave esponja hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo, mientras hablaba con ella de vez en cuando haciéndola sonreír.

Ya limpia, seca y después de varios intentos y pinchazos pudo ponerle de manera correcta el pañal y una pijama en color amarillo con unos tiernos ositos al frente, peino su casi inexistente cabello castaño y ambos se dirigieron a la cama del actor para acostarse, quedándose los dos al mismo tiempo dormidos inmediatamente.

Cuando Candy llegó a su hogar, se dio cuenta que todo circulaba de manera tranquila, de puntitas se dirigió al cuarto de su hija haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertarla, tenía las enormes ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla todas las veces que no había podido mientras estaba en el hospital ya que era la primera vez que se separaba de su bebe, pero para su sorpresa Emma no estaba, un ronquido leve llamo su atención y de manera inmediata se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposo y pudo ver que su querido "arrogante" y su pequeña estaban dormidos Terry abrazaba a su bebe.

Candy se recargo en el marco de la puerta y mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas contemplaba la tierna escena de los dos seres que mas amaba en el mundo, queriendo ser participe de todo eso, lentamente se acerco a ambos inclinando su rostro para besar la cabecita de su niña y la mejilla de su esposo, el castaño al sentir la calidez de los labios de su esposa, abrió sus ojos posándolos en su pareja y luego en su pequeña.

_Veo que nuestra hija aún esta en una pieza._ – Susurraba la rubia, haciendo que el ingles soltara un bufido al mismo tiempo que hundía su cabeza en la suave almohada.

"_Tarzan pecosa y entrometida"..._ – Gruño.

_Hiciste un buen trabajo, "mocoso engreído"_. – Candy felicito a su esposo, dándole un suave beso sobre los labios de su esposo, mientras que Terry le decía que los acompañara en la cama, cosa que la ojiverde no se negó y después de cambiarse de ropa se acomodo entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba tiernamente a su pequeña princesita que seguía placidamente dormida.

**************** FIN ****************

FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE EN ESTE DIA A TODOS, FELICIDADES A MI PAPA QUE LO EXTRAÑO UN MONTON, PERO MUY EN ESPECIAL A MI QUERIDO ESPOSO FRANCO DEMIAN FERREIRO AZEVEDO, POR SER UN EXCELENTE PADRE Y QUERER MUCHO A SUS DOS HIJAS...

ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO RELATO QUE DESDE HACE MESES CIRCULABA EN MI RETORCIDA MENTE, Y BUENO PARA ESTAS FECHAS YA DEBE DE ESTAR DANYA CON NOSOTROS...

CUÍDENSE MUCHO, DENLE MUCHO AMOR A SUS PAPIS EN SU DÍA, Y NOS VEREMOS MUY PRONTO

BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE LA FAMILIA FERREIRO PANTI.

SU AMIGA ANA LILIAN.


End file.
